


deep and mumbles, a conversation i'm not it

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hunter is confused and embarrassed and Weezy is just Weezy.</p><p>Title taken from Another White Dash by Butterfly Boucher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep and mumbles, a conversation i'm not it

“Baaaaa.”

“Oh. Right. I'm a sheep. There's something I've never heard before.” Whiteside says sourly. It doesn't make sense though, because even with the tone, he doesn't actually sound irritated and he's smiling a little. Hunter frowns in confusion, glancing at the catcher and shifting to his other foot while they're theoretically waiting together for their rides to come out of the park.

Whiteside is looking straight ahead at the parking lot, as if the cars require his complete and utter focus or they'll disappear. But his grin is growing impossibly wide and his shoulders are shaking just a little. Hunter wonders if he's having a seizure and glances at the source of amusement. He can't place the face, the hat is pulled down too far. He steps out of the man's way, backing up almost against the wall when the guy charges Whiteside and wraps him up in a hug and lifts him off of his feet.

“I missed you.” He says simply.

“Really? Because I didn't miss you. Like at all.” Whiteside says, looking down at the guy before giving him a hard kiss that very much says the opposite.

Hunter can't hide his blush, so embarrassed without even really knowing why other than the fact that this is something between two people that he doesn't have any business seeing. Not his fault, though, when they apparently possess a total inability to keep their hands off each other. Hunter scoots down the wall, trying to slip away without them noticing. He's pretty sure that they won't. He steals a last glance, can't not because they're both fucking gorgeous, and when he turns around, he walks head first into Brian Wilson.

He likes Wilson. The guy is completely off his rocker in all the best ways but also smart as hell and damn he smells fantastic. Hunter supposes maybe that last bit shouldn't factor into his opinion of the guy but it does. He takes a breath, catches a whiff of that cologne again under the pretense of having the breath knocked out of them. Judging by the way Wilson smirks at him, he's either been caught in his creeper act or he's still blushing.

“Did Whitey and Sanchez traumatize you?”

“I... uh... I... no?”

Wilson flashes him a knowing look before patting him on the back and setting off through the parking lot, ordering Hunter to follow. Hunter follows him, puts his scooter in the backseat of Wilson's truck before climbing into the passenger seat. He buckles his seat belt and chews his lip, laughs in spite of himself when Wilson flashes his brights at Whiteside and Sanchez, still making out on the sidewalk.

“You okay, Pence?”

“Fine. Why?”

“Awful quiet.”

“Not used to people being that open about it.” Hunter shrugs. “Things are changing but they still suck. What if they got caught?”

“I really don't think they'd care.” Wilson shrugs, making a turn. Hunter doesn't know where they're going and he doesn't ask. “Whiteside is the king of don't give a fuck. What other people think doesn't bother him. Honestly, I'm surprised people haven't found out before. Him and Sanchez neither one are very big people on PDA but they haven't exactly been subtle either. You like burgers?”

“Paleo.”

“Can you deal with someone else's salad?”

Hunter shrugs and nods, clutching the door when Wilson whips off the road and into a parking spot without any warning before flashing Hunter a charming smile. Hunter grumbles and follows him into the restaurant, keeping his head down until they're tucked away into a corner booth. He orders a salad and a glass of water, fiddling with his phone and checking his messages. Wilson doesn't say anything much, just watches Hunter like he's studying and trying to make sense of him.

They drop the subject of the Sanchez and Whiteside love story and instead talk about the team, things that Hunter missed before he'd joined the team and things that Wilson had missed on road trips. The team becomes anything and everything at all and it's just like at the game, Hunter forgetting there's anything in the world other than the moment that he's in right now. It's like being back in Houston with his old friends except he'd never wanted to kiss any of his old teammates. He's never wanted to kiss a guy with a beard. He's only kissed two guys. He was drunk both times.

He doesn't think he'd have to be drunk this time.

He's really not all the far from his own neighborhood at this point, he could take the scooter home and he suggests it to Wilson, who vetoes it on the basis that he'll probably get run over. He drives Hunter home and insists on walking him up to his door, which confuses Hunter and doesn't help the urge to kiss him. Then again... it's Wilson. Even if he shoots Hunter down, that's probably the worst that will happen. Hunter goes for it.

Wilson responds to it immediately, hand on Hunter's hip but he makes a discontented noise that makes Hunter's heart sink like a rock. He's smiling, though, when Hunter pulls back and just stares at him.

“I had this whole great plan to buy you dinner and kiss you good night and you stole my thunder Pence. You are a thunder thief.”

“Haven't said good night yet. You could still get that good night kiss.” Hunter smiles faintly.

He expects another hard kiss like the one he'd laid on Wilson but instead he gets a soft press of the lips and a hand stroking over his cheek followed by a quiet and happy good night. Hunter goes inside and turns off the porch light, watching the way that Wilson sits in his truck and watches Hunter's door before finally driving away.

Best date that Hunter didn't know was a date ever.


End file.
